Set Fire to the Rain
by MustBeAWriter
Summary: All your life you were trained for this...for this battle between good and evil that you would inevitably join. But the one thing they never prepared you for was falling in love with your arch-nemesis.


_*Okay, so I'm really excited about this story, and I really hope you guys all like it. I've never written anything this AU before, but I'm going to try to keep everyone as in-character as possible._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas in my head._

* * *

_September 2008_

(Castle)

He was numb. It was a strange feeling for a man that usually felt so much. Under normal circumstances, he was fun and outgoing, able to charm anyone that crossed his path.

These were not normal circumstances.

Castle looked down at his watch, only mildly surprised to find it floating in midair. Under normal circumstances, he was in complete control of his powers. He hadn't accidentally disappeared since he was a teenager.

Again, these were not normal circumstances.

A shriek pulled him out of his stupor. He looked up to see his father's personal assistant standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and one hand covering her gaping mouth.

He willed himself to reappear, smiling apologetically when he knew she could see him. "Sorry, Nancy," he said. "I usually have better control than that."

"No apology necessary, Mr. Castle," Nancy replied. "You just startled me, that's all. Your father's ready for you now."

He followed Nancy down a long corridor and into his father's office. He waited until the door had shut behind the girl before addressing the large, black chair that looked out over the New York skyline.

"Your message said you had information about the fire," he said without preamble.

The chair turned slowly, revealing the solemn figure of Anderson Cross. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he studied his son. "How are you holding up, son?"

Castle stiffened, his expression hardening. "That's none of your business," he snapped. "Now, you said you had information about the person responsible for the fire. If this was just a ploy to get me here…"

"I do have information," Cross said, standing up. He beckoned Castle towards a monitor set up in the corner. He pressed a button and the screen flickered to life. A series of images popped up, all of the same figure standing outside of a brick building that was consumed by flames.

Castle stepped closer, examining the figure in the pictures. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked, already knowing the answer. If the red and gold leather bodysuit wasn't enough of a clue, all ten of her fingers were tipped with flames, flickering like lit matches.

"Phoenix," Cross announced. "The city's greatest hero. My sources tell me she was involved in a battle near the school and one of her fireballs went rogue and hit the gym."

He continued to stare at the photos, uncomprehending. "But why wouldn't she help?" he finally asked. "She had to know there were people inside. Why didn't she do anything? She's a hero, isn't she? And that's what heroes do, isn't it? They help people, it's their job. So why didn't she help?" When his rant ended, he was breathing hard, tears streaking down his cheeks, flickering in and out of visibility.

"That I can't tell you, son," Cross said. "But there's no doubt that Phoenix started that fire, no matter how the city may try to cover it up. She's the reason your daughter is dead."

The rage that bubbled up from the pit of his stomach was overwhelming. "How do I find her?"

"Pardon?"

"I know you know how to find her," Castle growled. "Tell me how, so I can make her pay."

Cross glanced at him, his expression unreadable. "You're serious about this, Richard? You're sure you want to kill this woman?"

"I want her to suffer like I have. Like all of the parents who lost children in that fire are suffering. Are you going to help me or not?"

Cross nodded. "I'll help you, don't you worry about that," he assured him. "But you're not ready yet. If you go after her now, she'll destroy you. Even more than she already has."

"I don't think that's possible," Castle murmured, his throat clogging with tears. "What would you suggest?"

"Instead of going to her," Cross started, a gleam in his eyes, "get her to come to you."

Castle frowned. "I don't understand."

The gleam intensified, leaving Castle spellbound. "Every hero needs a nemesis."

_*So yeah, there it is. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will jump ahead a few years, with an established relationship between Castle and Beckett's super-selves._


End file.
